


Se Mercuzio Poi Cantava Poesie

by HJC_LGBT



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Men Crying, Sad, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJC_LGBT/pseuds/HJC_LGBT
Summary: I wrote this because of rehearsals for Romeo and Juliet last year. Saw Romeo and Juliet lying side by side and wondered, where would Benvolio be buried?It's been a year since I performed Romeo and Juliet at a local theatre so I'm posting this in celebration.
Relationships: Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. By Yonder Blessed Moon I Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my shit attempt at old english, I actually ended up cutting quite a bit of it because it was cringy and ruined the pacing so here it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of celebration, Benvolio and Mercutio settle into bed. Mercutio has one final birthday surprise for his lover.

"Have you enjoyed yourself today?" Mercutio asked Benvolio, bringing his hand up to stroke his hair as he laid his head on his shoulder.  
"If it was my last, I would go happily." Benvolio sighed.  
"Not so soon, my love. I haven't given you your gift yet." Mercutio said, reaching over to the box he had placed on the night stand. "Here, for you, my love."  
Benvolio opened the small velvet box Mercutio handed to him. Inside was a gold ring, set with diamonds in twists and a purple rose in the centre.  
"Gentle Mercutio, this is an honour to be given. Thank you."  
"You and I are to marry soon." Mercutio said. "That is what this ring is for."  
"Mercutio, it is cruel to make jests such as these. You know how long I have wanted to marry you."  
"I make no jest, Sweet Benvolio. I will go to my Uncle. I shall say 'I am to marry Benvolio Montague, I would sooner join a convent and give up my titles than be refused his hand' he would not be able to refuse!" Mercutio said, ecstatic.  
"Oh, Gentle Mercutio, what if he did refuse? What would you do then?"  
"Oh he could not. I would show him how much I care for you. Make him see the extent of my love."  
"Dear Mercutio, I thought you did not believe in love."  
"Nay, Sweet Benvolio, I do not believe in Romeo's loves. He takes one look at a woman and cries about love! He had no knowledge of how love is to truly feel." Mercutio whispered, kissing Benvolio gently. Benvolio smiled, widely as they broke apart.  
"When will you ask for my hand?" He asked.  
"When these hot days are over. The heat may make him irritable. I know, I shall ask the night of my 20th birthday! That way, if he does refuse, I shall still get my inheritance. We shall run away together, live a high life together in Mantua! There they will marry us." Mercutio exclaimed.  
"Then what will you do once we were married?"  
"I would shower you in riches and finery. Treat you as if you were my own wife."  
"I shall be your husband, not your wife!"  
"Oh more reason to do so, Dearest Benvolio."  
"It's strange, I can almost see our life. Like that of a dream." Benvolio whispered, moving closer to Mercutio.  
"Cling to your dreams, Benvolio. Come October, those dreams will blossom into a sweeter reality." Mercutio said, pressing a kiss into his forehead.


	2. Brave Mercutio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few nights later, Benvolio and Mercutio are attending a party in celebration of Lord Montague's birthday.

Before Benvolio even registered what was occurring in the room around him, a flash of red in front of his face made him jump.  
"As you remind me of a sweet red rose, I give you this, Fair Benvolio." Mercutio said, presenting him with a rose.  
"You have a proclivity for roses, Gentle Mercutio." Benvolio said, graciously taking the flower and bringing it to his nose.  
"Nay, Dear Benvolio, I have a proclivity for the prettiest of things and people. Why else would my eyes be fixed only on you?" Mercutio asked, taking Benvolio's hand gently.  
"Good Mercutio, your words are sweeter than any rose ever could be." Benvolio whispered as Mercutio pulled him closer.  
"The rose is simply a gift for now, my words are yours forever, Sweet Benvolio." Mercutio whispered, their faces close.  
"Are you going to kiss me here?"  
"Here is as good a place as any."  
"Here all eyes gaze upon us."  
"Let men look, I budge for no man's pleasure, except my own."  
"What of their discomfort?"  
"Are you uncomfortable? Merely ask of it and we shall withdraw to some private place. If not, allow me to claim your lips. For they look so tempting that I may not hold myself much longer." Mercutio said, gently caressing Benvolio's cheek with the back of his hand.  
"My lips are your's to claim." Benvolio whispered, closing his eyes. He was soon drawn into a passionate kiss by Mercutio.  
Their kiss broke as a younger Montague gasped at the sight before him.  
"Pray thee, Young Montague, come here." Mercutio beckoned the boy over.   
"What do you need with me?" He asked.  
"I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you. I am Mercutio Escalus, kinsman to The Prince Escalus." The boy quickly gasped again, yet retained his composure. "Now, Young Montague, know this. If those lips should ever spill the secrets of what they have bore witness to tonight, whether this be to my Uncle or my dear Benvolio's Uncle, I shall sew those lips shut. Do you understand?" The boy nodded, running away, scared. Mercutio chuckled.  
"You had no need to scare him so, Brave Mercutio." Benvolio teased him with the name.  
"Ay, but twas most fun, Pure Benvolio." Mercutio teased him back with his own.  
"Bravery is not a stretch of the imagination, Mercutio. You know that I am anything but pure. You corrupted me long ago."  
"Tis not my fault that your body is irresistible." Mercutio whispered, gripping Benvolio's waist. "Come, Pure Benvolio, let us take a private moment."  
"You know that it shall not be only a moment. But I will accompany you, Brave Mercutio."


	3. I See Queen Mab Hath Been With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while later, the boys crash Tybalt's birthday party and suddenly everything changes.

"I truly prefer Montague parties, Brave Mercutio. Must we attend this Capulet Party?" Romeo asked. "I mean, you cannot expect me to dance with them!" He exclaimed.  
"Nay, Gentle Romeo, we must have you dance!" Mercutio cried, his arms up and out in gesture.  
"Not I, believe me, you have dancing shoes with nimble soles. I have a sole of lead." Romeo stated. Mercutio waved his hand in dismissal and rolled his eyes.  
"Come, knock and enter!" Benvolio said, doing his best to hurry Romeo.  
"But tis no wit to go!" Both Benvolio and Mercutio sighed.  
"Why, may one ask?" Mercutio asked.  
"I dreamt a dream last night."  
"And so did I."  
"And what was yours?"  
"That dreamers often...lie!" Mercutio jokingly stated. Benvolio smiled at the pun whereas Romeo seemed to miss it all together.  
"In bed, asleep, where they do dream things true." Romeo said.  
"O then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you." Mercutio began. Benvolio's smile grew and Romeo's eyes rolled. "She is the fairies midwife and she comes in a shape no bigger than an agate stone." Mercutio said, pulling off his ring and showing it to Romeo. He put the ring back on. "Drawn with a team of little atomies, athwart men's noses as they lie asleep." Mercutio booped Romeo, playfully. "Her wagon spokes are made of long spider's legs. Her cover," Mercutio pulled a fan from his belt, dramatically opening it and fanning himself. "The wings of grasshoppers. Her chariot is an empty hazelnut." He snapped the fan back together. "And in this state she gallops night by night, thought lovers brains." Mercutio tapped Romeo's head with the fan. "And then they dream of love! This is she-"  
"Peace, Mercutio, Peace. Thou talkst of nothing!" Romeo cried.  
"True, I talk of dreams. Which are the children of an idle brain. Begot of nothing but vain fantasy. Which is as thin a substance as the air." Mercutio said.  
"Come! Supper is done and we shall come too late!" Benvolio said, hurrying Mercutio along by linking his arm and running.  
"I fear too early, for my mind misgives, Some fearful consequence yet hanging in the stars, shall bitterly begin his date with this nights revels." Romeo whispered to himself.  
"Come now, Good Romeo!" Benvolio yelled. Mercutio ran for Romeo, grabbing his arm and pulling him to where Benvolio stood.  
"We have a busy night just ahead of us!" Mercutio cheered.


	4. I'll To My Truckle Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night draws to a close, Benvolio and Mercutio leave Romeo behind in his quest to seek pleasures.

The Capulet party went on for hours. Mercutio and Benvolio danced almost all night. Early in the night Mercutio presented Benvolio with another rose. Only to have it snatched away by Tybalt. Who threw the rose to the ground. Which was then picked up by Romeo and presented to Juliet, The Capulet's daughter. Mercutio simply giggled and pulled another from under his coat.   
It was reaching 2am when Lord Capulet ended the party. Benvolio and Mercutio saw Romeo leap a wall after whatever girl he was chasing. Mercutio sighed and ranted at Benvolio about his cousin's foolishness.  
"Come, blind is his love and best befits the dark." Benvolio gave up on trying to find his cousin.  
"If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark.  
Romeo, good night. I’ll to my truckle bed.  
This field-bed is too cold for me to sleep.  
Come, shall we go?" Mercutio asked, joked and teased.  
"Go, then, for ’tis in vain. To seek him here that means not to be found." Benvolio sighed.  
"Will you join me tonight, Sweet Benvolio?" Mercutio asked, taking Benvolio's hand and looking him head to toe.  
"What would you have with me?" Benvolio asked, knowing the answer yet wanting to hear it anyway.  
"You know exactly what I want. You have a rose to give me, if I be not mistaken." Mercutio teased, drawing Benvolio closer to touch him.  
"You are not mistaken. The rose I shall give you is delicate, must be caressed with tender care." Benvolio whispered.  
"I know the great many ways of tender care, I can give your rose this. I vow to do so. So, come, let us away."  
"I am by your side, Gentle Mercutio."


	5. Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their few days of bliss, the hatred of Verona catches up to them.

Romeo was a fool. He refused to tell Mercutio or Benvolio what was going on with himself and Juliet. He instead decided to be cryptic about it. Which culminated in Tybalt confronting Mercutio and the Montagues trying to find Romeo. Mercutio wouldn't say anything about Romeo. Tybalt was ready to fight someone, that someone ended up being Mercutio. Romeo showed up minutes into the fight. He begged with Mercutio and Tybalt to stop.   
"Gentle Mercutio, Good Tybalt! Please! Good Mercutio, your Uncle has expressly forbid this! Tybalt! Good Mercutio!"   
"Tybalt, turn, laugh while you still can! For soon you shall laugh no more. You'll taste my sword again and I assure you, you will enjoy it as you did those years past! Tybalt, here, now, I'll slaughter you!" Mercutio yelled.  
"Mercutio! You are simply half a man! I shall make you swallow your tongue, grovel at my feet! Mercutio, Even your name makes me nauseous. Mercutio, you'll wish you were dead!" Tybalt spat. The two ran at each other. Romeo tried to get in between them. Benvolio froze, terrified.  
"TYBALT, MERCUTIO! With your deaths our ideologies shall collapse. Tybalt, Mercutio please! Live! Please, please live!" Romeo begged. The two fought on.  
Romeo finally got inbetween the two. As he did Tybalt rushed at the two, Romeo knocked his arm forwards and before he even realised what was going on, he stabbed Mercutio. Mercutio clutched his side. Tybalt dropped his knife, horrified. Benvolio ran forwards and caught the falling Mercutio.


	6. A plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercutio is gravely wounded and blames Romeo and Tybalt for his situation. Yet both of them regret the situation they've found themselves in.

"I am hurt. A plague o' both your houses! I am sped. Is he gone, and hath nothing?" Mercutio said.  
"What, art thou hurt?" Benvolio asked, helping him up.  
"Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch; marry, 'tis enough. Go, villain, fetch a surgeon." Mercutio yelled, pointing at Tybalt.  
"Courage, man; the hurt cannot be much." Romeo said, trying to join the pair only to be pushed away by his cousin.  
"No, Romeo, tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a church-door; but tis enough, twill serve: ask for me tomorrow, and you shall find me a grave man! I am peppered, I warrant, for this world. A plague o'both your houses! A dog, a rat, a mouse, a cat, to scratch a man to death! a braggart, arogue, a villain, that fights by the book of arithmetic! Why the devil came you between us? I was hurt because of your arm." Mercutio asked, loudly. He was enraged.  
"I thought all for the best." Romeo cried.  
"That's what you always seem to believe. Everything youve done is for the best? You've lead us here, Romeo. A plague o' both your houses! They have made worms' meat of me: I have it, And soundly too: your houses! A PLAGUE O BOTH YOUR HOUSES!" Mercutio screamed, angrier than ever before. He looked at Romeo and Tybalt. He looked at Benvolio, holding his hand gently. "I bear no ill will toward you, Benvolio. My friend, my love. My husband. Or at least you would have been. Help me in to some house, Benvolio or I surely shall faint. A PLAGUE O BOTH YOUR HOUSES!" Mercutio finished. Benvolio gripped his hand tightly, beginning to cry.


	7. In truth, fair Montague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercutio succumbs to his wound in Benvolio's arms.

Away from Romeo, Tybalt and the others, Mercutio stumbled to a bench, settling down. Benvolio perched, by his side, still gripping his hand, still crying.  
"Gentle Benvolio, Sweet Benvolio. You know I despair to see your sapphire eyes such a painful red." Mercutio said, softly.  
"Brave Mercutio, Bold Mercutio. How can they not be so. You are dying and I am afraid."  
"You have no need to be. You will no longer have to worry of me. No longer must you tend to my wounds. No longer will you bear the sound of my rambling. I am a mad man. You will no longer be forced to bear it."   
"You are no burden on me. I have chosen to stay by your side these many years. While I may roll my eyes at your antics, I have never wished ill things upon you. I wished only good things, I wished to become your husband." Benvolio sobbed.  
"To say that this will never come to pass is my deepest regret for our love. Perhaps if I had push aside my fears, we could have had more time together."  
"Brave Mercutio, The time that we have shared has been perfect. I would never change that, not for the world."  
"Sweet Benvolio, I truly am sorry for the pain I have caused you. You have not deserved such pains. You will never deserve it. Please, give me your lips again, I do not want to forget their touch in death."  
Benvolio kissed Mercutio, his tears causing both their faces to be wet.  
"Kind Benvolio, please do not cry. It hurts me so much."  
Benvolio quickly wiped away his tears.   
"Bold Mercutio, please, I ask of you. Did you truly love me? I know that this question is unfounded yet, I must know."  
"In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond. Perhaps it was my fondness in love that have caused me to be blind to people such as Tybalt."  
"What do you mean?"  
"My eyes were always so focused on you, I did not expect a kiss from a cold blade. Yet do not blame yourself, Sweetest Benvolio, for my eyes are always drawn to the beautiful. It is contenting to die among roses, to pass with my rose clutched in my hands."  
"Your rose?"  
"You are my rose. My love. My Benvolio. I must say this quick for I can feel death's approach. Goodbye, My Benvolio, know that your love has made me happy for many years. Because of this love, I am able to die happily. Now I beg of you, allow me your lips this final time. Thus with your kiss, I die." Mercutio spoke quickly. The ensuing kiss between the two was a culmination of all their prior kisses. Gentle yet rough, passionate yet soft, sexual yet pure. When Benvolio pulled his lips away, Mercutio gave him a weak smile, before dying. All of a sudden, Benvolio's sadness turned to anger and he screamed. Louder than he'd ever screamed before. So loud, in fact, that it brought the crowd they had escaped to find them. This included Romeo and Tybalt.


	8. Dio

"Brave Mercutio is dead." Benvolio said, jaw and fists clenched. He walked forward, towards Tybalt. He swung for him and his fist connected sharply with his face. Then he reached for his own dagger, ready to finish what Mercutio and Tybalt had started no more than half an hour prior. Romeo pushed Benvolio to the ground before he could do so.  
"Tybalt, Mercutio's soul is but a little way above our heads. Staying for thine to keep him company. Either I, or thou, or both must go with him." Romeo said.  
"Thou wretched boy, shalt with him hence!" Tybalt spat, lunging for Romeo's dagger. Before he could even get close, Romeo had pulled it from it's sheath and stabbed him. The blade connecting with the flesh of his neck.  
"ROMEO! Romeo what have you done? The Prince will doom you to death, be gone. Run. Hence be gone away!" Benvolio said.  
"Why do you chide me so, you were prepared to kill him yourself!"  
"I would accept death, I have no one else to live for! You have a wife now! Hence, be gone, away!" Benvolio waved him away.  
"O I am fortune's fool." Romeo said quietly.  
"What hell am I living, God?" Benvolio asked. His voice shaking as he did, looking down upon the cold bodies of Tybalt and Mercutio. Then he crouched back down next to Mercutio's corpse, gripping his grey fan, still clutched open in his hands. He closed the fan and tucked it away in the sheath for his dagger. Then he moved the hair that had fallen into Mercutio's face away from it. He gently caressed his face, tears flooding his eyes again. The Prince came and went, seemingly broken over his youngest nephew's death. Yet he was choosing to simply not hear what Benvolio had to say, punishing Romeo for Tybalt's death. Almost as if Mercutio wasn't even there. Benvolio knew it was easier for him than to accept the truth. Benvolio closed his eyes tightly as Romeo's sentence was given, as though to pray that if he opened them he would awaken from his cruel nightmare. Awaken next to his love. Reality was harsher, though. There was his love, dead and cold. And everyone around him didn't seem to care. Affection makes him false was what Lady Capulet said. But how it truly stood, however, he was the only one there who was not false.


	9. Se Mercuzio Poi Cantava Poesie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benvolio's world has changed for the worse. It's about to change more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian used in the chapter is Con Che Pieta from Romeo e Giulietta Ama E Cambia Il Mondo

"Io che non son altro qua. Che un amico della prima età, io che amavo balli e musica. Che farò?" Benvolio sang. "Noi così lontani, noi dalla morte che oramai sta avvolgendo la città. Come un ragno che la tela fa."  
Benvolio reminisced the years that were so cruelly ended by Mercutio's death. Then Romeo's banishment following Tybalt's death. Now Juliet. His childhood truly was over.   
"Eravamo i soli eroi, sulle labbra della vita noi. Se anche mille notti piangerà. No, Giulietta non risorgerà. E Romeo che devo dirlo." He took a deep breath. Why was he singing for some imaginary audience? He didn't know. He didn't care. He just kept going.

"Con che pietà, glielo dirò? Con quale cuore mai, gli spiegherò. Che Giulietta è morta ormai, e la vita insieme a lei? Che l'infanzia è andata via? Che ha solo la mia compagnia?" It was true, Romeo only had Benvolio now. It dawned on Benvolio the consequences of what had happened.  
"Così lo so, lo ucciderò! Con che pietà?" Hot tears had begun to form in his eyes, stinging them. 

"Io vivo come so, genitori non ne ho." Benvolio painfully remembered why he was in Verona in the first place. His parents had died when he was young. He had never felt like an orphan because of the company he kept. That had all changed. "Senza più il mio amico, orfano sarò." Another deep breath.

"Se Mercuzio poi cantava poesie, gioivo ma. Anche lui non canta più. Non c'è più musica quaggiù" Benvolio sang, sadly. He remembered every word of the poems Mercutio would sing for him. Every sweet word. Every syllable with sinful intent. Every pure whisper. They made him happy once.   
"Eravamo al mondo i re! Sono abissi le ferite in me. Non può il tempo ritornare là. Giulietta non risorgerà. E Romeo, che devo dirlo. Con che pietà, lo guarderò?" He wiped away his tears, to no avail. They still came, faster now. "Con che coraggio mai, glielo dirò? Che Giulietta non c'è più, e che è solo ormai quaggiù. Non c'è luna, mare o Dio, che colmerà questo addio! Non posso, no. Lo ucciderò!" He sucked in a breath quickly, running out.

"Con che pietà? Con che pietà, glielo dirò? Che cosa inventerò, e come lo dirò che Giulietta è morta ormai? Che si oscura il mondo in noi? Che l'infanzia è andata via? Che ha solo la mia compagnia? Così lo so, Lo ucciderò!" He sang, voice louder, despite his lack of an audience to project his voice to. "Con che pietà, glielo dirò?" He sang a few pained long notes.   
"Che Giulietta è morta ormai, con che cuore potrei? Che gli dirò?" His voice went higher and the note extended. 

He fell to his knees. 

How could he even fathom telling Romeo of Juliet's fate?  
Then who else would turn the street corner looking for him, but Romeo?   
"News from Verona?" He asked.  
Benvolio just cried, unable to form words.  
"No, No, NO, BENVOLIO, NO! You must be mistaken, it can not be so. It must not be so! Please, Benvolio, tell me it is not true. PLEASE BENVOLIO I BEG THIS OF YOU!" Romeo fell to his knees as well. He let out a scream, one akin to the scream Benvolio himself had let out when Mercutio had died. Benvolio passed out then and there, awoken by Balthasar hours later, with a sombre look and instructions to return to Verona immediately.


	10. Queen Mab Hath Been With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after Mercutio's death, Benvolio wakes up in the early hours of the morning of Mercutio's 24th birthday.

Benvolio woke up with a start, in a cold sweat. He had the most horrible dream. He stood on shaky legs, grabbed a box and a fan from his bedside table and went over to his balcony, sitting there on the bench he'd been given for his 16th. The October air made him cold. Tears stung his eyes as he realised the date. He took a deep breath and opened the box. There it was on a bed of silk, encased in a shell of velvet. A painful reminder of what could have been. He let the tears fall as he reached over and plucked a flower from the vines that grew up the side of the wall. He raised it to the sky in gesture.  
"Happy 24th Birthday, Brave Mercutio." He said, quietly. "Queen Mab has been with me tonight. The fairies midwife, who comes in a shape no bigger than an agate stone, drawn with a team of little atomies. Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep. Her wagon spokes are made of long spider's legs, her cover the wings of grasshoppers, her chariot is an empty hazelnut and in this state she gallops night by night through lovers brains and then they dream of love. This is she, the one who made me dream of you dying again and again. The reason I wake at this hour, alone and cold. So here this is to you, Brave Mercutio." Benvolio rambled before kissing the flower and throwing it into the orchard. He looked wishfully over the wall, expecting flashes of blond hair and purple silk to appear and climb the walls. For a flowery embrace to overtake him and make him drift peacefully into sleep. Something welled up in his chest. Only it was not emotion as he initially thought. He took in a deep breath. Then suddenly began to cough, he dropped the fan to his lap and cupped his hands over his mouth. Once the coughing subsided he pulled the hands away and almost screamed.  
Blood.


	11. Where shall I lie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benvolio is on his death bed, desperate to know where his body will lie for eternity.

Benvolio lay on his bed, deathly pale. His uncle sat by his side, tears forming as he spoke to his dying nephew.  
"Do not yet give up hope, young Benvolio. We shall find you a surgeon, an apothecary, some person who can fix this ailment."  
"Do not worry yourself with my death, good Uncle. I accepted it myself years ago. I shall go to death with peace, despite my young age." Benvolio croaked, his throat dry.  
"Please, do not say such things, Benvolio. I cannot stand to hear it. The house of Montague has already lost their Matriarch and First Heir. We will not stand to lose our second." The old man pleaded. "Romeo is gone, we only have you." He finished.  
"The last Montague is Abraham, find solace in him. I pass everything to him. Yes, Uncle. Romeo is gone, he lies by his Lady Love, Juliet. I ask you this, Uncle. Where shall I lie? Will it be with my kinsmen? Shall it be my parents? Or will I lie by the side of my love, whom I lost years ago?" Benvolio asked.  
The old Montague looked up at his deathly nephew, confused.  
"Your love? Young Nephew, are you mistaken? You have told me of none that you have loved."   
"It was the Gentle Mercutio. I could not tell you of my love with him. It's not outlawed in Verona but is still looked down upon." Benvolio confessed, solemnly. "Mercutio would sing poems of love for only my ears to hear. Grand gestures of affection for only my eyes. Sweet kisses for only my lips. I beg of you, Good Uncle. Please. Ask The Prince if I may lay with my love as Romeo does with his. It is all I ask from you. If you have not a heart frozen by our misfortunate years, you would do this for me." Benvolio pleaded, weakly.   
Lord Montague sat in shock, before calling for a servant.  
"Uncle, please, you must go yourself. Tis the only way. The Prince could refuse a servant. But there ist more hope with you."   
The servant rushed into the room.  
"Watch over my nephew, fetch him any thing that he asks for. I shall return shortly." Lord Montague said. The servant nodded and the Lord left.


	12. Thus with a kiss, I die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benvolio finally gets his answer.

It was late when Lord Montague returned. The sky had grown dark. Benvolio had grown slowly weaker, more tired. He would not rest until he knew where he would lie.  
His family had gathered in his room, awaiting the return of the Lord.  
"Kind Uncle, please sit. You are losing breath." Benvolio's voice was little more than a pained whisper.  
Lord Montague returned to his seat next to his nephew. He grasped his cold, almost lifeless hands.  
"Young, Sweet Benvolio." He said, his tears coming back to him. "The Prince is here with me. He said that he must see you."  
The Prince Escalus walked into the room. Gone were his royal colours of rich purple. Gone was his ornate gold armour. All that remained was black. He was dressed head to toe in it. Still mourning for his lost nephews despite the five years past.  
"Young Benvolio, I suppose to ask how you are would be foolish. So I will ask you this, is what your Uncle told me a truth? Or was it a mere lie?" The Prince said.  
"It was no lie, your majesty. I shared a love with your kinsman that could not be lied of. For it was pure, like that of a white rose. I do not know what my Uncle asked you. So allow me to ask you myself. When death comes for me, I ask if I can lay by the side of my love. Of your kinsman. I know I am not of royal blood, I hold no true claim to lie in that tomb with him. Only my word and this." Benvolio's struggled to talk loud enough to be heard. His hand slowly, shakily let go of his uncle's and moved up underneath his pillow. He pulled out a ring, gold band, twisted with diamonds and ornate detail. In the centre sat a rose, purple in colour.  
The Prince looked at the ring closely, realising quickly that it was most certainly the ring that belonged to Mercutio.  
"Benvolio, how did you acquire this ring?" He asked.  
"Gentle Mercutio. He presented it to me the night of my 18th birthday. He vowed that one day we would marry. But until then he promised me his love." Benvolio began to to cry, his heart hurt more than the illness that was ravaging his body. "Please, your majesty, I beg this of you. Let me lay by his side. One final time."  
The Prince solemnly walked around Benvolio's bed, returning the ring to him. His expression was melancholy as he slipped the ring onto Benvolio's weak finger.  
"I shall allow you that, Gentle Benvolio. I truly believe you loved my kinsman, I can only hope he loved you in return. I must return to my palace now. I am most sorry for these years, the house of Montague has suffered so much. I shall pray that you may pass in peace, Good Benvolio."  
"Thank you, your majesty. This was my dying wish. You have made it so I may die with a joy I have not felt at all these five years." Benvolio gasped, as it became harder to breathe due to his tears.

Benvolio died peacefully later that night. His family surrounding him, he could feel Mercutio's soul around him as he passed. Pulling him into a gentle kiss, that could be shared for much longer than they had shared on Earth.


End file.
